


Prince Crow’s Palace

by Marshmallowbuttons



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dildos, First Time, First Time Bottoming, GET READY FOR RIDE 2, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shido is a good man and a loving father and husband, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, camwhore, dark web funtimes, goddamnit why are they so HOT, lusting over your friend's hot ass parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallowbuttons/pseuds/Marshmallowbuttons
Summary: Horny and desperate for the holy grail of uncensored porn, Ren stumbles upon a website that gave him something he never knew he wanted: a beautiful prince with a dildo shoved down his throat. How will he ever get his attention?





	Prince Crow’s Palace

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 2012, basically compliant on how old they would be based on the game.  
> This is an AU where Shido is a good person and took responsibility and married Ms. Akechi, though tragedy followed and he later married Wakaba. Yes, I do subscribe to the "Goro and Futaba are half siblings" theory, and so does this fic.  
> Goro just happens to have gone the way of becoming a camwhore.
> 
> My girlfriend helped me make this fic!!
> 
> Edit: I keep noticing bad grammar errors. Sorry... ;w;  
> Edit #2: IT JUST KEEPS HAPPENING, don't upload fics when you're super excited about finishing your co-op fic without like triple proofreading first...!

Careful not to call attention to himself, Ren put the headphones into the computer’s jack and locked his bedroom door. With the mini split’s engine roaring, windows closed, and main light off, Ren turned on his desk lamp, peeking at the link his friend copied for him. It was hastily written and didn’t appear to be in an alphabet he knew. It looked like Roman alphabet but some of the letters were off; there was a backwards N and R, and what appeared to be a Hangul letter. What kind of website was this supposed to be? All he wanted was to see uncensored foreign pussy and big busty western bitches. He didn’t expect to decode or translate anything! There had to be an easier way to get the good stuff.

Shrugging, Ren used his English workbook to translate the text to the best of his ability. It took him almost half an hour before pulling out his hair and groaned in defeat. It was just too much for something as simple as a porn site's URL.

His spirit deflated, however the voice of his friend echoed through his mind. Takashi swore it was the best porn out there and he would be missing out on a new world of premium poon if he went to any old western porn site. They were too poor for the subscription stuff, and too curious to see how western girls looked naked without the obnoxious mosaics.

“You’d better be right, Kido,” he said through gritted teeth and drudged on with the translation.

After giving it more time, Ren figured, or thought he figured the link. Typing it into address bar, he clicked enter and waited for the website to load.

It felt as if the loading icon in the tab would never stop spinning.

_Our internet is slow but not THAT slow._

Just as he was about to call it quits, an icon of a blue spiral appeared at the lower right-hand corner. Ren clicked it and was immediately taken to what appeared to be a plain black-and-white old BBS forum with lists and lists of chatrooms. The titles were bolded, primarily in Roman and Cyrillic. He scrolled down until he found a trace of familiarity: a title in hiragana.

Clicking on the link, he was greeted by a loading screen to his left and a chatbox on the right. The title of the video stream was mixed in Japanese and English.

  
☆☆ (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡Prince Crow’s Palace♡! ☆☆

English and Japanese ONLY. Some French and German and Italian.

NO HANGUL. NO CHINESE. NO EXCEPTIONS.

Finally, the stream loaded.

A young brunet wearing a red domino mask was sucking on a huge pink dildo, moaning cutely at the camera. The chat went crazy at the desperate whimpers while the camwhore pinched a pert pink nipple with their other hand. Ren massaged his crotch from the display. This camwhore was hot! Beautiful swollen lips, a cute blush spread across her elegant face, long seductive eyelashes begging the audience to claw for the computer screen. Sure, she was a bit flat, actually very flat, but damn there was no doubt she was a cutie. Slowly, the camwhore pulled away from the dildo finishing it with a loud pop.

“That was sooo good,” a young boy giggled in English to his audience. “The highest bidder in the next two minutes get to decide what do I do with this dildo~” He stood up, giving the audience a peek at his little hard cock.

Wait, she’s a boy!? He’s a boy!? Well yes it said prince in the title, but Ren thought that could have been a stylistic choice. But he’s too cute!

_No this isn’t right! I’m supposed to look for busty bitches! I like girls! I came here for pussy not, not… that cute ass._

Ren felt his erection grow at the revelation of the prince’s gender. He swallowed hard as the prince wiggled his plump butt at the request of a bidder. No matter what he told himself, he could not keep his eyes away from the enticing boy.

He tried typing something onto the chatroom but was denied. In order to send messages, he had to pay up! Not too surprising considering it involved a camwhore. A young one at that. Actually, how old was this guy?

_He has to be my age. He can’t be a day over fourteen. Maybe thirteen the least? Maybe I should ask him?_

“Looks like we have a winner!” The prince said with excitement. “I’m going to shove this dildo all the way inside me~ To the base~”

The chatroom cheered, sending more tips.

“As always, you can thank BigTyroneSK for this wonderful suggestion. He really likes to see my little asshole get stuffed with huge dick.”

 _BigTyroneSK is the most magnificent being on the planet,_ thought Ren. _Thank you_.

The prince moved the camera to face his bed. He opened the nightstand drawer and revealed a lavender-colored bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his hand before he slowly jerked the dildo in front of the camera. “I wish this was you.”

Ren almost came from the comment alone. It was as if the prince was speaking directly to him, encouraging him to cum and splash his ejaculate all over his face. He was imagining the prince’s hands on his dick. Stroking it leisurely before going faster then teasing with another excruciating slow and lazy pace. The dildo’s balls were his balls. He could feel the boy’s hand cupping them, giving them a gentle squeeze before putting them in his mouth, sucking eagerly and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

He was so close.

“This one’s so biiig~” he squealed as he teased his hole with the hot pink dildo’s large tip. “I need a real one so bad.” Carefully he inserted the dildo into his puckered entrance, gradually filling him up. He moaned as he moved in a sitting position, spreading his legs wide open for the world to see. His hard, little cock bouncing by his movements. “I need more!”  
  
[21:19] <BigTyroneSK> Shove it all the way, slut!  
[21:19] <`w`> You still have more to go!  
[21:19] <Guest3710> Please be in London!  
[21:20] <%MAAAP> Cum 4 us!

“There’s just so much. I haven’t had one _this_ big before.” The chatroom cheered and sent more money, begging him to impale himself into the toy. “Oh? You want me to ram it in?”

_YES YES YES DO IT._

Ren jerked himself into a frenzy. For the love of everything good and holy please jam that huge cock all the way inside! That dildo belonged in there. The prince’s ass was meant to be stuffed with dick 24/7. Anything less was a crime.

He really wanted to tell Crow to touch himself, but he’d have to steal his mother’s credit card. It be to suspicious and dangerous if he used his father's card after all. Would it be worth it? Yes. Yes, it would. He would do anything to be able to call the prince the filthiest names while telling him to fuck himself silly with that toy. If anything, his mother would think her identity got hacked and would dispute the charge with the credit company.

But before he’d go and search for his mother’s purse, he had to see what Crow was doing. It felt impossible taking his eyes away from the screen. He squeezed at the base of his dick to prevent himself from climaxing when the beautiful boy finally slammed himself to the hilt, eliciting a pleasured cry from the prince.

“I did it! It’s all the way inside~ It feels so amazing to be stuffed like this~”

[21:22] <Guest4722> Fuck yourself hard!  
[21:23] <dkdkd> Who would have thought little boys were this good? Your better than women!  
[21:23] <BigTyroneSK> I want to suck your baby dick!  
[21:23] <Guest3710> LONDON. PLEASE BE LONDON!

“If you mention London one more time,” he said, completely dropping his desperate whore persona. He sneered to the camera, eyes dark with contempt. “I will ban your stupid ass, worthless garbage.”

[21:24] <BigTyroneSK> ~THE PRINCE HAS SPOKEN~ (ﾉ✧▽✧)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
[21:24] <dkdkd> BEST BOY.  
[21:24] <Guest4130> PLEASE BAN ME WITH YOUR SWEATY FEET.  
[21:24] <`w`> SPIT ON ME, MY PRINCE! CALL ME GARBAGE AGAIN!

The cold, domineering glare sent shivers down Ren’s spine. His cock twitched; he was so close. He wanted that gorgeous voice to call him worthless again. Typing frantically into the chatroom, Ren slammed his fist on his desk at the denial of access to the chat.

“Insignificant pieces of trash.”

That word sent set him over the edge. His vision turned white as he came the hardest he ever had. Ren panted in his seat, cock spent and covered with his sticky cum. Reaching for his desk tissues, he hastily wiped his fingers clean then hobbled downstairs, almost tripping on the steps to find his mother’s credit card.

Upon his return, he saw the prince ramming up and down the toy, jerking himself off. He locked his door, put his headphones on and pulled down his pants. His dick was brought back to life by his wanton screams. This boy was just too good.

“I’m so close!” the prince cried. “So close! I’m gonna cum! Help me cum! I need you so bad! Make me cum, baby!”

 _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, he’s so good. I need his ass on my dick right now!_ Inputting his mother’s credit card information, he finally got access to the chatroom. But he wasn’t interested in chatting. There was no point as his prince bounced hard, giving his audience a view of how the massive dildo shaped his insides, ass stretched so good and so deliciously far. He was riding that cock like a pro. Better than any of the lazy censored Japanese straight porn Ren normally watched in secrecy.

“Oh God I feel so good! I’m cumming baby! I’m cumming! You’re making me cum so hard! Please cum inside my ass! I want to feel your hot seed inside me!” The prince fell to his side, dildo still inside his ass, white liquid covering his stomach and a few droplets on his chin. “I came so hard,” he gasped. “You made me feel so good.”

A slew of tips followed.

“You want me to pull out the dildo and show you my pussy?”

[21:29] <`w`> GOD PLEASE  
[21:29] <Guest3710> SHO ME UR STRETHED BOIPUSSY!! =ddddddddd

Ren had never seen the inside of anyone’s ass, and never planned to. Yet he was curious to see how much Crow’s ass had widened with that humongous toy of his. It seemed nasty but coming from the prince, it must be erotic.

He wasn’t wrong.

The prince slowly pulled the dildo from his ass, whining as it left his body. A feeling of emptiness. He bent over and spread his cheeks for his audience. His pulsating hole had not yet recovered from the toy stuffed into him, begging for another dick to be rammed deep inside.

Ren would do anything to shove himself inside that hot, welcoming fuck hole. He wanted to make Crow moan out his name and beg for more. He wanted to feel the boy’s ass tighten around his dick as he came while touching himself. He wanted squeeze those beautiful flat titties. And maybe Crow would say “Milk me dry baby. I need you so bad. Pound harder into me!”

It was his first time seeing a stretched ass and he loved it. He wanted to stick his tongue inside, give it a taste and make the prince scream in pleasure. A pleasure only he could give Crow. He didn’t notice he was touching himself again, cock rock hard and oozing with precum. He’d do anything to see the prince sucking his dick with those pouty, plump lips. No girl in school had lips as luscious as Crow’s. He’s better than any girl Ren had ever seen.

The prince’s ass twitched as he wriggled it against the camera. “You want me to put it back in?”

More and more tips came through. They wanted to see that used hole get crammed with that big dick again.

He pushed the toy inside him again. He didn’t even need lube. “I’m so wet… Look how easy this huge cock goes inside me. You are so big and so good! What would I do without your hot dick? I need you right now! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

Ren was spent from cumming twice. He wanted to go again but he wasn’t sure he could go another round so soon. Wiping his fingers, he typed into the chatroom, licking his lips at the debauched sight.

[21:34] <dfghsfd> hey so like i’m from japan too and i’m 13 years old  
[21:34] <dfghsfd> you made me cum 2x!! i wanna meet you!!

[21:34] <dkdkd> Holy shit there’s a little boy here!?  
[21:34] <BigTyroneSK> Please fuck my prince little boy! Show us your dick!  
[21:34] <`w`> DICK PLEAS  
[21:34] <%MAAAP> I WANT TO GARGLE YOUR BABY BATTER AND FINGER YOUR ASSHOLE!  
[21:34] <Guest5902>TWO LITTLE BOYS!

Upon countless replies begging for Ren to show his penis to a bunch of strangers over the internet, the prince frowned and yanked the dildo out.

“Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of my stream. You’re not thirteen you fucking troll. Get out!”

[21:35] <dfghsfd> but it’s true! i really am 13!  
[21:35] <dfghsfd> i live in sumaru city  
[21:36] <dfghsfd> yuo might know my middle school too! i go to...

His last two comments were instantly deleted by Crow. A short ping alerted him a private message from the prince.

[21:37] <CrowPrince> Are you an idiot? You can’t put where you live or what school you go to on the dark web, you retard. What if those pedos come after you? This is why I wear my mask! You can’t let anyone know under any circumstances know your identity!  
[21:37] <dfghsfd> i’m sorry! i just wanted to meet you so bad! i really am 13 though! and i just… like you so much?! you’re so pretty!  
[21:37] <CrowPrince> Oh yeah? Prove it.  
[21:37] <dfghsfd> prove what?  
[21:38] <CrowPrince> That you’re 13. Take a pic of yourself and a timestamp on paper. Here’s my throwaway email: 42069blazeit@lupin.com  
[21:38] <dfghsfd> i don’t have a camera....  
[21:38] <CrowPrince> Don’t you have a phone?  
[21:38] <dfghsfd> oh yeah!

Ren took a picture and sent it to the weird email address, and it wasn’t long until a cute notification jingle played on the stream. The chatroom sent Crow compliments on how cute his confusion appeared and tipped him for it.

[21:40] <CrowPrince> Wow, you’re an idiot. Did you seriously send this from your phone? I have your number now.

_Oh fuck!_

[21:41] <dfghsfd> crap you’re right! >A<  
[21:41] <CrowPrince> Whatever it’s legit and you’re cute so it’s fine~

“Everyone, I have an announcement to make!” Gesticulating a heart, the prince winked at the camera. “Looks like this joker here is the real deal~” The chat roared with obscenities and lewd remarks. “How would you fine gentlemen like us to meet and fuck in front you all?”

[21:42] <`w`> YES PLEASE!!  
[21:42] <Guest4722> THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!  
[21:42] <Guest4130> STEP ON HIM, PRINCE!

 _He can do that. That’s cool_ , thought Ren.

“This is a very, very special moment for me as well. Because as you aaaalll know, I’m a virgin.”

_He’s a virgin!?_

[21:43] <dfghsfd> are you really a virgin!?  
[21:43] <CrowPrince>Yes asshole ( 눈︵눈 )  
[21:43] <dfghsfd> nononono me too! i’m one too!!!  
[21:44] <CrowPrince> Keep it that way until the weekend!

“And best part… you all get to see me lose my virginity this weekend, at the usual time. Please look forward to my cherry popping stream. See you lovelies soon!” Crow waved cutely and blew a kiss before turning off the stream.  
  
  
\---  
  


Goro groaned, annoyed. “Fucking finally. Needy ass pedophiles.” He stared at his phone. It took him a while but he finally made a friend his age! And on top of that he was cute too! Would it be okay to call him? Perhaps a text would be better. He didn’t want to freak out his new friend, but he desperately wanted to speak with him, even if he seemed clumsy and honestly, pretty stupid.

Hands shaking, a light sweat over his forehead, Goro took a deep breath before calling the mystery boy.

“H-h-hello?”

“H-hi. It’s me,” Goro gulped. “Prince Crow. But you can call me um, Goro.”

“I’m uh Ren Amamiya.”

After a minute of awkward silence and heavy breathing, Goro took the initiative to speak. After all, he did call Ren first, right?

“So we gotta fuck. I got a lot of money from this stream so I can cover your travel costs. So um… please come over? My family’s going out on Friday. You don’t have any plans for Golden Week, do you?”

“Uhh, uhh... no? I guess I can come. No, no, wait: I’d love to come over!”

“I live in Tokyo so you won’t have to go far. I’ll text you my address.”

“What do tell my parents? Like what’s your last name?”

Goro hadn’t thought this far. Excited about the prospect of a friend, he completely forgot about his surname. There was absolutely no way Ren or his family should know his family name. It would be devastating to his family if word got out he was doing such illegal activities. Plus, Ren’s parents could be into politics and grow very suspicious if their son suddenly said he was going to hang out with a Goro Shido.

“It’s… Ah…” Goro searched around his book shelf and spotted one of Edogawa Ranpo’s books. “Akechi.”

“Goro Akechi?”

“Yup.”  
  
  
\---  
  


Despite only knowing Goro for a few days, the two frequently texted one another and solidified their plans to meet up. Ren was nervous. So nervous it took him a couple of hours to pack a weekend’s worth of clothing. His mother entered his room that morning only to find him trying to dig something out from under his bed, with clothes scattered everywhere. She giggled and told him to pack extra underwear and the basics before going back downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Ren finished packing up before heading downstairs for breakfast with his parents. His father had been reading the newspaper while sipping his hot coffee, and his mother ate her grilled fish and miso.

“Have you finished packing, sweetie?”

“Y-yeah…”

Mr. Amamiya put down the newspaper, smiling at his son. “This is a first for you isn’t it?”

_In more ways than one._

“Where in Tokyo is this house?”

“Uhh…” Ren fumbled through his pockets, pulling up the crumpled note with Goro’s address. “This place?”

His father shrugged then wrote down the address on the side of his newspaper. “Seems reasonable. Just be careful out there.”

“Will do dad.”

After saying their goodbyes, Ren headed to the train station with his backpack in tow. His father turned on the computer and put the address into google maps.

“Honey…” he said, face pale. “C-can you come over here?”

“What is it dear?” she answered absentmindedly. “Oh, is that were Ren is going to see his new friend?”

“Y-yes.”

“How wonderful!”

“Look at the map.”

“It’s in Tokyo, dear. What’s so weird about- Azabu!?”

The most expensive, exclusive area of Tokyo, and Ren was going to visit a friend there.

“What kind of person is this kid?”

  
\---  
  


Sitting on the nearly empty train, backpack tucked in between in legs, Ren idly fiddled with his headphone wire. Not only was he nervous from meeting an online friend for the first time, by himself, at his house and not a public area, but he was going to lose his virginity. And he wasn’t even in high school yet! It was honestly _intimidating_.

Alighting the train at his stop, the middle schooler left the station and immediately stepped into another world. There he was, scraggly and scrappy, looking utterly lost. Completely out of place in this absurdly rich neighborhood lined with luxury homes, ranging from traditional-style with pristine gardens to massive, abstract western mansions. Absolutely nothing like Ren had ever been before.

His head spun as he read the directions and eventually reached Goro's home. _Oh god, it’s really gonna happen_. Ren’s legs wobbled with each step he took towards the door, heart pounding, ready to burst out of his chest. The grand entrance loomed over him. Raising his arm to ring that doorbell just centimeters away from him felt impossible.

New friend. Loss of his virginity impending. To another boy. On camera. In front of a bunch perverts.

_At least we’ll make a lot of money from it, right?_

Inhaling deeply, he rang the doorbell. _Here we go. It's happening._ The distant screech of a young girl echoed from inside, followed by stair stomping. The door flung open abruptly and Ren was met by a tiny girl with long black hair, inquisitive shining eyes staring at him behind disportionately large glasses.

A few uncomfortable seconds passed. Her mouth opened slightly before she turned to her side and ran off.

“... BIG BRO, YOUR UGLY FRIEND'S HERE!!!”

“Futaba, don't shout," a calm, older man said from just behind the door.

_I know that voice from anywhere! Dad’s always putting on that politician who yaks about making Japan great again on the TV. It’s him! Who is uh… bald now? Like bald? What? Where did his hair go from last week?_

It was him alright. The politician known as Masayoshi Shido. Handsome, well-dressed, completely bald but still Shido. The smell of expensive, romantic cologne clung to his equally expensive and gorgeous suit.

_Whatever you do Ren, don’t you DARE say bald! No bald!_

“Hello, you must be Ren.” He buttoned his gold cufflinks. “Please, come in. Goro’s been talking so much about you.”

“It... It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Shido.” Ren responded stiffly, walking into the magnificent home. Goro’s father was Shido! 

“It's nice to meet you as well, Ren. The girl you just saw was Futaba, and-”

“And I'm their mother,” said a beautiful, soft-spoken woman coming down the stairs wearing an elegant aubergine-colored dress, “Wakaba.”

 _Wow she’s hot! Holy shit, why are his parents so beautiful?_ It’s not fair! He wouldn’t mind getting a piece of both of them. Mommy and daddy. Their daughter was definitely going to be cute in the future too though he wasn’t sure about her attitude.

Wakaba adjusted the tie on Shido’s neck. He smiled at his wife’s gentle fussing, leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead before tucking a loose hair behind her ear. She giggled, patting the fixed tie and pecked him on the cheek.

“Did you forget your watch, honey?”

“No,” he said with a confident smile. He wiggled his arm to reveal the golden shine of his watch. “Not this time.”

“That’s because I reminded him!” The little gremlin known as Futaba ran back, this time wearing a cute black and white dress with a green bunny purse hanging on her shoulder. “Stop kissing, we’re gonna be late! Goro get your friend already!”

Right, didn't Goro say something about them going out?

Speaking of which, Goro finally descended after what felt like an eternity. Being around someone he actually somewhat knew felt comforting. Being around the rest of his family was way too awkward, and Ren wasn't even mentally prepared to meet them either. Weren't they all supposed to be gone by now?

Without the mask, Ren could appreciate Goro’s face to its fullest extent. The little crow prince was... even cuter in person. So soft and dainty. Kissable lips. Cute button nose.

Futaba looked back and forth at the young boys, quick to notice their reddening faces. “Why are you blushing, Goro? Do you like him or something?”

“Sh-shut up trash panda!”

“You’re a trash panda!”

“You’re both trash pandas,” said Shido. “And you won’t get any dessert if you keep fighting.”

“Fiiine....” they replied in English.

“Alright boys I left money on the kitchen counter in case you get hungry. I brewed up some tea too, and if you need me call me whenever. And-”

“Okay mom we got it! You guys have a good time!”

“Thank you, sweetie.” She planted a loud kiss on his cheek. Futaba giggled.

“Mooom!” the red staining Goro's cheeks turned a few shades deeper. “Not in front of my friend please…” he muttered.

Shido nodded. “We’ll see you two later.” He grabbed Futaba’s hand as he walked out of the house. Wakaba followed closely, shutting the door behind them.

The two boys were alone at last. Seconds passed without a word. Bashful glances, hearts thumping wildly, heat continuing to rise to their cheeks, palms sweating. Neither of them knew what to do next.

Goro coughed, breaking the silence. “S-so, you want some tea?”

“S-sure! I’d love some tea!” Ren jumped when Goro softly wrapped his hand around his own. “Ohh, you wanna hold hands?”

Squeezing Ren’s hand tighter, Goro feigned a scoff. “You got a problem with that?”

“N-not at all.” He squeezed back as he was led into the kitchen. It was large, a lot like from the western home magazines his mother liked to buy. His head spun. Goro was right here! And in this amazing kitchen! And he’s holding his hand! A hand of a person he liked who wasn’t his mom!

As fancy as the kitchen may have been, it was nothing compared to Goro. The mask really did him no justice. To think he got to see the prince without the mask and drink up his beauty. He wanted to touch his hair. It looked soft, silky, and fluffy from up close.

Everything was moving so fast. It didn't feel real. The only thing keeping him grounded was the feeling of Goro's hand grasping his own, but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. All he could focus on was how soft Goro's hand was, how soft his hair looked, how badly he wanted to kiss him.

“Ah... How do you like your tea?” He heard the brunet ask as he poured the tea into porcelain cups. Something about the simple action of preparing tea and watching Goro carefully handling the delicate containers seemed so elegant, especially when Goro held the warm cup close to his chest with a tender, shy smile on his face.

The question had not sunk in. He couldn't muster up a response. Ren needed to taste him, not the tea. As Goro placed his cup back on the counter, Ren grabbed the prince's face, their lips meeting into a crushing kiss.

Goro stared out in disbelief then moaned gently into Ren’s mouth. It was the first time Ren had ever kissed someone with romantic intent, and he could tell he’s was not good at it, but what he lacked in experience made up with enthusiasm, at least that’s what he told himself. His hand wandered under Goro’s shirt, desperate to know how soft the rest of his body was.

“Aah...!” Goro flinched slightly at Ren’s touch.

“I’m sorry!”

“Don’t… Nnh, don’t stop,” Goro whispered as he inched closer to Ren, nestling his head into Ren’s neck. “Idiot.”

“Why are you so mean?”

Goro ground his crotch into Ren’s. “Because I can’t think straight when I’m hot and bothered, dummy.”

A jolt went straight to his loins sending his mind into a frenzy. “I’m not a - ahh...” he whined as he grabbed Goro’s ass and pulled him closer. He frantically rubbed his erection into Goro’s, both moaning at the heated friction. Ren never expected such simple actions to feel so intensely good. So exciting to the point that when Goro merely touched his waistband, Ren groaned out as he came in his pants.

“Oh… did you just jizz in your pants?”

“Uhh, um… no?” he panted, limbs like jelly. The growing wet stain in his pants revealing all. The stickiness starting to feel uncomfortable. He was used to waking up with ruined sheets, not ruined pants from a 10/10 hot boy being all over him.

“Wow,” he snorted. “You totally did! You’re so sensitive!”

“Shut up! It’s my first time!”

“Mine too, idiot!”

“But you’ve had dildos up your ass!”

“Sh-shut up! It’s still my first time with a person! It’s totally different!” A blush formed on his face, eyes unable to look at Ren’s. “You should go take a bath!”

  
\---  
  
  
As Goro led Ren upstairs to the stairs, he couldn’t help but admire the home. It was well-decorated yet minimal. It was spacious yet cozy. Whoever designed this home did a damn good job at making it luxurious but not over-the-top like other celebrity homes he’s seen on TV.

“So…” he said. “Where’s your family going anyway?”

“They’re just going out for my parent’s anniversary. They’ve been married for twelve years.”

_Twelve years? But Goro is fourteen…_

“And your sister’s going?”

“My parents don’t care. Dad probably wanted Futaba to come along anyway because, I dunno, he just does? Mom doesn’t care either. Futaba being there won’t stop them from fucking when they get home.”

Ren coughed uncontrollably. Did he just say what he thought he said!? “They what!?”

“They have sex? Yeah, like, don’t your parents?”

“Huh?! No! I mean at least I don’t think they do… well I don’t want to think about that sort of thing! How can you say this so casually?”

“Because they have sex all the time? Our parents actually love each other.”

What an implication from an almost stranger he was going to bang. Did this kid have no tact? He’s lucky he’s so beautiful or else… or else… he’d grab him by the hair and wash his mouth out with dick.

Before he could say anything, Goro opened a door and shoved him right in. “To turn on the tub you just press that one button on side with the tub icon. That’s it.” He closed the door.

_Fancy people. Fancy living. I bet this kid has his own indoor pool._

For several minutes, Ren stood naked in front of their incredible glass shower, unable to discern which button on the side panel did what. Were all the shower heads on the walls and ceiling even necessary? All that water would probably help clear his mind at least. Right?

Stepping into that shower was like stepping into a whole different world. He came to Goro’s house knowing fully it would be amazing, but he didn’t expect _this_ kind of feeling. Ren relaxed. Completely lost from the hot water massaging his aching muscles all the way down to his core. It was all so overwhelming. It almost felt dream-like. He never expected Goro to live such a drastically different, extravagant lifestyle. Were they moving too fast? He had never been in a relationship before. Was this all okay?

Exiting the shower, Ren noticed a robe sprawled out on a chair that definitely wasn't there before. Goro must have left for him. But when did he do that? He must have snuck in like a phantom thief. Regardless, Ren had never worn a robe as plush as this one. Fancy French lotions and creams lined along the marble counters. Everything was so pristine despite the fog from the steaming shower.

Goro escorted Ren to an entertainment room with a large TV and home consoles, pool table, foosball, arcade cabinets and a pinball machine.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Just make yourself at home.”

When Goro returned, he was wearing a matching robe and a towel over his head. “Come on, let’s go to my room.”

His room was large and decorated similarly like the rest of the home, however it had a few personal touches such as the Neo Featherman posters and action figures near his bed and desk, as well as a shelf of books, music, and video games. A violin case with a small Ⓢ design near the bottom laid next to the bed. It honestly felt a little surreal entering the room he saw on the stream just a week ago. Ren stood there awkward near the door.

“Loosen up, man. Come and... come sit over here on the bed with me?”

He complied but didn’t sit right next to Goro. He made sure he was an arm’s length away just in case Goro wasn’t entirely comfortable with his proximity. Goro turned on the television and "subtly" scooted closer to Ren.

Their knees touched.

Ren got a boner.

Swallowing hard, Ren took a chance and put his arm around Goro. He had not expected for the prince to lean into him and idly run his fingers along his leg. The hand soon found itself on his inner thigh, rubbing little circles. His thoughts from earlier couldn't help but run through his mind again; were they moving too fast?

_Maybe this is okay? He said it was happening this evening so yeah?_

“So... you nervous?”

“I guess?”

“It’ll be my first time too,” said Goro. “I’m glad it’s with you and not some dirty fat old man.”

“Would you do it though?”

“Hell no, I have standards! Also…” His face turned red. “I don’t know what it is, but when I see you I feel comfortable, and I think of coffee. I can’t explain it, but it feels nostalgic. Like when I went to Belgium during Christmas when I was seven. My dad let me try some café au lait because I was cold. And being with you just feels like that. Warm and cozy.”

There were no words. How could he respond to something so _intimate_ like that? All he could think was to grab his hand and hold it close to his chest. Goro smiled and cuddled into him.

“Oh right!” He got up suddenly and brought a mug. “I made some tea while you were showering.” Goro grimaced. “Mom’s tea isn’t exactly the best. Dad’s is way better. Even Futaba makes better tea. We just drink it to be polite.”

“I see…” The tea was delicious. “Thank you.”

“But her curry is incredible! I’ll ask her to make some next time.”

Ren smiled just as widely as Goro did before.

“You ready? It’s almost showtime, which reminds me!” He put on his red mask and tossed a black and white domino mask next to Ren. “You gotta wear the mask.”

“If I take off the mask, will I die?” Ren asked as Goro was repositioning the webcam to fit them both in the frame.

“It would be extremely stupid.” He replied, finishing opening up all the appropriate programs and webpages. “Anyway, I’m gonna start the stream now. Also, under no circumstances can you say my real name, you got that?”

  
\---  
  
  
With the click on a button, he switched into his prince persona and greeted his guests just like always. So smoothly too. How long has he been streaming for these guys?

“As you all can see, we have our first ever special guest! I’d like to introduce you all to Joker!”

Joker waved shyly into the camera. Was it obvious he was nervous? Hopefully the audience wouldn't mind too much.

“N-nice to meet you all. I’ve never actually been on cam before, so please be gentle.”

[20:30] <`w`> Holy shit, so cute!!!

“Awww Joker, don’t be so shy!” Crow purred as he cuddled up to his guest, allowing part of his robe to hang slightly off his shoulder. “You’re gonna have so much fun tonight! How do you all think we should start the night off? You all know the drill! Highest bidder in the next minute gets to decide!”

Bid after bid poured in, but thankfully the highest one was something cute. “Making out, huh? Hmm…”

Crow looked over at Joker, running his fingers up from his chest up to his jaw, then up behind his ear. Joker couldn’t help but shiver from the action. How did he know all the right places to touch him!? He snapped out of his thoughts when Crow pulled him in close, lightly pressing their lips together. His lips were so soft. Addictingly so. Joker placed his hands on the prince’s little shoulders and crashed their lips back together, causing the him to gasp in the cutest mixture of surprise and pleasure. Feeling Crow squirm next to him on the bed made him realize just how little they did earlier, and how much he needed so much more than just that. Slipping his tongue past Crow’s parted lips, he pressed himself even further into the kiss. He was already starting to feel lightheaded.

A loud notification snapped the boys out of their trance. Crow looked over.

“Ohh, a special request! Joker, do you wanna read this one out?”

Joker felt the heat spread to his cheeks. He knew they were going to get some lewd requests, but he didn’t realize they were going to get them this soon.

“I want Joker to shove a finger up the prince’s boypussy, and zoom in on the action?”

“That’s what he wants, so that’s what he’s gonna get!” Crow giggled as he pulled out the lube and handed it to Joker.

He gulped.

“You’ve never done this before, right? It’s not hard, I promise.” He kissed his cheek. “Put some lube on your finger and slowly put it inside me~”

The prince bent over on the bed on all fours, wriggling his ass in front of Joker. He spread the lube around his fingers before grabbing the camera, then positioned himself. The heat radiating from Goro’s body was welcoming, but not as welcoming as his pink puckered hole. With another gulp, Ren inserted the tip of his finger into Goro, eliciting a soft moan from the boy. The camera zoomed in as he plunged the rest of the lubricated finger into the intoxicating warmth. It felt like Goro was trying to swallow his finger whole.

“So tight...” he gasped.

“Mm yeah, why don’t you fuck me with your finger?”

He started with slow strokes, afraid to hurt Goro’s insides. The prince's adorable noises encouraged him to speed up until he brushed a rubbery nub. Goro arched his back, moaning loudly.

“Right there! Right there!” Tips came pouring in. Another special notification alerted Goro for another request. “Stick another finger inside.”

Without any hesitation, he inserted a second finger, exploring the hot, tight hole. Goro made more noises as he continued to hit that specific spot inside. The sounds only made his dick harder, precum dribbling onto the sheets.

A special notification rang once again.

“Lick my ass.”

_Thank you, god._

Scissoring his prince's asshole wide open, Ren's mouth watered at the sight of Goro's cherry. He couldn't look away as he removed his fingers, watching the little hole twitch and pucker up from the loss of being filled up. Holding the camera to the best of his ability, he stuck out his tongue and licked Goro’s ass with gusto then shoved the two fingers back inside. There was no way he was going to let that sweet ass remain unfucked.

“Joker,” Crow panted. He ground his rear closer to Ren’s hips. “Joker I need you inside me~”

The audience roared.

[20:37] <Guest6802> GIVE HIM THE DICK.  
[20:37] <BigTyroneSK> PLEASE FUCK MY BABY BOY GENTLY.  
[20:37] <Sunrise|> RAPE THAT SLUT!

The prince glanced at the chatbox. He pulled away from Ren’s fingers, missing the digits. He wanted his ass to get fucked properly, and he would have his wish fulfilled soon enough. The money being given was more than enough to support their endeavors. He was too horny to think about his audience. From the look of things though, they seemed quite eager to see Ren’s underage cock inside his little ass.

Grabbing the camera, Goro adjusted it so Ren didn’t have to hold it any longer. Satisfied with the angle and range, Goro reached for the lube and slathered a generous amount in his hand and curled his index finger repeatedly at Ren. When the boy crawled closer, Goro stroked Ren’s hard dick, earning him a pleased and frantic hiss.

Goro smirked. He laid on his back, legs spread like a practiced whore. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Please! God, please!” Ren whined.

“I want your dick so bad!” Goro positioned Ren’s cock in front of his entrance. “Fuck me hard, Joker!”

Those words were all it took for Ren to completely lose it. He entered inch by inch into Goro’s welcoming ass, drinking up the faces and noises Goro made. A sheen of sweat formed on his lovely partner’s forehead.

“Oh god, hhnn fuck, Crow this is-”

“Your cock feels so good!” His legs wrapped around Ren’s waist. “It’s so hot.”

Ren pulled out before plunging back in. Goro’s gasp made his dick twitch in excitement. He tried it again, this time going harder. It felt incredible. The tightness! The delicious heat! The velvety wet sensation of Goro’s hot ass was almost too much. Thrusting into a writhing, begging Goro was the greatest feeling ever. His ass sucked his dick back in, almost as if claiming him. No one else could be there except himself. It wanted him to fuck that hole and never stop.

Goro’s arms pulled his neck closer for a kiss. Tongues darted out, moving into one another’s mouths. Tasting each other; fighting for dominance. Their moans were muted out by the passionate kisses and the skin slapping in a desperate need for pleasure. Ren’s hand found itself around Goro’s leaky cock.

“Joker,” Goro whispered into his ears, sending shivers down his spine. “There’s a regular on right now who’s into pregnancy talk and creampies. He’s already giving lots of tips for barebacking, so I need you to cum inside me.”

“I-inside?” he stuttered.

“Yeah.” Goro whimpered and arched his back. “You gotta say I’m going to cum inside you or get pregnant or whatever. Make a show out of it; I don’t care. He’ll pay good money for it.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna last long.”

“It’s okay: I didn’t expect you to. Just say you’re going to cum inside me.” Goro clenched his ass, licking his lips when Ren’s eyes rolled back.

“There's - there's no way I can pull out! I gotta cum inside you!” His thrusts became erratic. “Holy shit, you feel so good! I wish I could impregnate you, fuck!”

“Take responsibility okaaay?” he teased.

Whatever Goro said, Ren ignored it and focused on his dick and how good it was to pound such a tight hole and make that beautiful boy moan in ecstasy. So this is what sex is like? Now he gets why kids his age are so obsessed with it. He could fuck Goro all day and still want more.

_I bet his ass will be gaping after this._

“I’m cumming!” He tensed, balls deep inside Goro as he filled him up.

“I feel it inside! It’s so hot and good! You’re filling me up!” He grabbed the camera. “Hey lovelies, you wanna look at Joker’s cream inside my asshole?”

[20:45] <Guest6802> CREAMIES!  
[20:45] <Sunrise|> SHOW US THE MILKIES!  
[20:45] <`w`> YOU BOYS ARE SO GOOD!  
[20:45] <Guest0029> my dick hurts

He gave the camera to Ren and spread his cheeks apart. “Show them the mess you made~”

Swallowing hard, Ren complied. The cum seeped from Goro’s twitching, gaping hole. He unconsciously spread him further and stuck his thumb inside, earning a satisfied whimper.

The comments exploded with arousal, then took a sharp turn into a different direction. They began to attack and type many cruel things about Ren and his performance.

[20:46] <Guest8004> hey asshole you are not worthy of being with OUR prince!  
[20:47] <BigTyroneSK> Nice job, shitlord. You didn’t make our baby boy cum. (￢︵￢)  
[20:47] <%MAAAP> MAKE HIM CUM. BREAK UP WITH HIM, MY PRINCE!  
[20:47] <TattooedLizards> You deserve better than this stupid virgin, Crow. You have a perfectly cute hard cock and no release. This is a crime. You deserve the best.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, they are right you know,” he yawned. “You haven’t made me cum at all, and that makes me so sad.”

[20:48] <%MAAAP> DON’T CRY PRINCE!  
[20:48] <Guest8004> i want to taste your tears and your cum!

“So gentlemen, how should Joker make me cum? Two minutes. You know the drill.”

As the tips rolled in, Goro planted kisses all over Ren’s melancholic face. He cupped his cheek, whispering. “It’s okay, you tried your best.”

“But they’re right.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he soothed. “It’s not easy to cum from your butt. You can make it up with their suggestion.” He rubbed himself against Ren’s body, planting a loud smooch on his cheek. “I’m not going to last long anyway since you’ve worked me up so much - oh, it looks like we have a winner! You gotta give me a blowjob! And… it’s my first~”

[20:50] <TattooedLizards> The prince is also taking your mouth virginity. You should be grateful.

Goro adjusted the camera and laid on his back. “Come on Joker. Show me what you got.”

“I’ve never done this before.”

“Just don’t use your teeth and you’ll do fine.”

With shaking hands, Ren grasped Goro’s length, jerking him off slowly. “Is this good?”

“Mmm yeah, but you need to use your mouth.”

“O-okay.” He lowered his head and gave a hesitant lick to the tip, then a kiss.

“That feels good… Your mouth feels so good, Joker.”

He kissed the head, swirling his tongue around. His mouth widened to take more of Goro’s little cock. His head was heavy from the weight of Goro’s hands pushing him further and further down.

“I’m not going to last long,” he moaned. “I’m just so sensitive.”

Ren pulled away with a gag, breathless. Goro had buckled his hips a little too rough. “Keep going?”

“Keep going! Please please! Make me cum! Make your prince cum!”

With a groan, he went back to sucking, careful not to use teeth as his prince instructed him not to do. He hummed and was rewarded with delighted squeal.

“I’m gonna cum!” A special notification pinged. “Huh? Cum on his face? Joker pull away! Pull away! GET OFF ME, RETARD.”

Ren let go in confusion and was then greeted by a shot of jizz on his face with a few more splurts following. Goro cried out in ecstasy, writhing like a slut. Ren wanted to stick his dick inside him again, and just fuck him into the mattress and cum inside over and over.

“That was so good~ Joker you made me feel so good.”

[20:57] <Guest1929> CROW’S BABY BATTER OVER SOME SLUT’S FACE  
[20:57] <TattooedLizards> You boys are so good. You’re going to make me go crazy. I just want to fuck you two so bad.  
[20:57] <Guest8004> God I wish that were me licking his royal prince rich cum.  
[20:57] <Sunrise|> I hope you both get pregnant!

Panting, Goro turned his attention to the webcam, making sure his deflated, spent cock was in view. “You guys help me feel so good tonight, but looks like our time is up. But don’t despair! I’ll see you lovelies next week. And for your generous patronage, I’ll be taking Joker’s butt virginity. Don’t you want to see my cock inside his cute little ass? You all have a good night~”

Without waiting another second, Goro cut the stream. “There’s a damp towel right there if you want to clean up, Ren.”

“So…” Ren said as he wiped his body down. “Did you really feel the cumshot inside you?”

“Pfft,” he scoffed, “no, idiot. I didn’t feel shit. It’s just fantasy shit they wanna hear.”

“Oh I thought you could feel it.”

“Porn is a lie, Ren. Pass me the other towel.” A direct message notification played, piquing Goro’s interest. “Who could this be?”

[21:11] <TattooedLizards> Dear boys, I am from Tokyo and I would do anything to meet and fuck your brains out.  
[21:11] <CrowPrince> And why should we fuck you?

“What’s he saying?” asked Ren.

“Come have a look. This fucking jackass.”

[21:12] <TattooedLizards> I have money and a huge cock ready to fill your little asses.

“Are you really going to take his offer?”

Goro shrugged.

[21:12] <CrowPrince> First I need a pic. I don’t fuck uggos. As you already know, I have high standards. And how much money are we talking about?

_Is this guy serious!?_

[21:12] <TattooedLizards> Whaddya want in the pic?  
[21:13] <CrowPrince> I need a pic of you, your dick, AND the cash. I take digital but I know how easy it is to edit a screenshot. I want real hard cash in your pic and don’t forget the timestamp with your handle.

“Are - are you serious?”

“We can make a lot of money if he’s legit. Don’t pussy out on me. You want to get fucked by an adult too, right?”

_How does he know?! What is he, a detective?_

The notification flashed with a response and an embedded image. Turns out the man was hot as fuck, and really loaded if those stacks of yen were any indication.

[21:18] <CrowPrince> Wow daddy, you have such a huge cock (〃✧ ω ✧〃) I want to suck it~  
[21:18] <TattooedLizards> Good, I love it when you call me daddy. Let’s meet up then. Here’s my contact information  
[21:18] <CrowPrince> Here’s mine, daddy~ I can’t wait to meet you~

“Did you really give him your real phone number!? Do you do this with anyone!?”

“What, no!” His face was hurt. Eyes cast down, he murmured, “You’re my first… and Japanese people don’t really visit this stream so… it’s okay.”

“I guess…”

“Also I’m not a dumbass.” He sneerered. “That’s the number to my burn phone. You got my real number though.”

“Well…” he said as he plopped himself next to Goro, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling the boy closer. “That’s a relief. I don’t want you getting hurt by anyone.”

“Thank you,” he replied quietly with a quick kiss. “I do like you, Ren. I like you a lot.”

Time felt as if it came to a halt as they held each other. Neither of them wanted to let go. They were so comfortable, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Ren never expected to cuddle a boy, but something in his mind assured him it felt right.

Ren turned slightly to give his prince a kiss on his forehead. “Um… Can I ask you a random question?”

“Hn?”

“How are your parents married for twelve years but you’re fourteen?”

“Ohh, that. My mom passed away when I was a baby, so my dad was a widower. He later married my stepmom, who’s basically my mom anyway since she raised me. Futaba’s her kid, but she treats me no different. Honestly, I think she prefers me over Futaba. Futaba’s fucking spoiled rotten by our dad. She could literally murder a person and dad would instantly forgive her." Goro paused to stretch quickly. "Seriously, she’s running a bitcoin farm right now and there’s so much evidence it’s her using all the damn electricity in the house, and dad still blames me over it!”

“Whoa, shit, um, I’m sorry about your mom? Does your dad…?”

“Huh, what? Oh I don’t even remember my birth mother. And dad doesn’t hit me or punish me for the electricity bill. My mom backs me up.”

“What’s this bitcoin thing anyway?”

“Some stupid worthless digital currency thing that will never take off.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah that’s why I only bought a hundred. I only spent maybe 500 yen for them.”

As the evening rolled by, the two chatted, snacked around, gave each other handies and practiced their blowjob techniques. They could not keep their lips off of one another. A magnetic force drew them to each other, and their teenage hormones.

  
\---  
  
  
They laid on the couch, only wearing their boxers. Pizza boxes scattered on the floor. Greasy PS3 controllers at their last bar of battery life. The two were falling in and out of sleep. Goro holding Ren close to his chest, and the younger suckling sleepily on the elder's pink nipple.

A soft buzz and Neo Featherman theme ring tone awoke Goro, who grumbled as he reached for his mobile from the floor. “Who the fuck is calling?”

“Son? Are you awake?”

“I am now,” he yawned. “Oh shi- hey dad! How was dinner?”

“It was great. Just letting you know that your mother, Futaba, and I decided it'd be easiest if we stayed at a hotel instead of driving home tonight. It's gotten pretty late.”

“Is it the hotel with the fancy crab feast?”

“Yes, that’s the one. Anyway, we’re tired. Futaba’s in her own room playing Mustard Hunter-”

“That’s Monster Hunter, dad.”

“Whatever,” his father sighed. “Your mother and I are going to sleep soon - wait, she wants to talk to you.”

“Sweetie?” Wakaba’s voice echoed through. “Are you and your friend doing okay?”

“Yup. We’re taking it easy.”

“Did you have dinner?”

“Yes mom. We got pizza.”

“That’s good. You two have a fun evening but don’t burn the house down. And we’ll see you in the morning. We’ll try to be there early. You know how your father and Futaba wake up late, so I’ll do my best to get them in car.”

“Yeah it’s almost impossible to wake them up before noon.”

“Tell me about it! Oh, and we’ll bring you boys some breakfast, and I was gonna say something…”

Ignoring the conversation was hard considering the phone was inches away from him. Despite Goro and his parents speaking in a mixture of Japanese and English, Ren was able to get the gist of the entire conversation between them. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, and he was going to play with his phone to distract himself, but he swore he heard some interesting words in the background. What was that about a boner?

“Wakaba come on,” he heard in a hushed tone. “We can’t waste this opportunity to fuck without the kids around. Hurry up and tell him you’re tired.”

_I wish I was there!_

“Ooh,” Wakaba yawned in the most feigned manner. “I’m getting so sleepy. Your father’s passed out on bed. I should do the same.”

Goro rolled his eyes. “Oh for fuck’s sake” he mouthed.

“Good night sweetie. I love you.”

“Good night mom,” he replied without a hint of sincerity. “Love you too.” The call was instantly dropped.

“Now we can fuck in peace.” Wakaba and Goro said aloud to their men as they gazed at them with hungry eyes.

Ren crawled over Goro and rubbed their hardening dicks together. He grinned as Goro kneaded his ass. “So, it’s just you and me for the night.”

“Mmhm…”

**Author's Note:**

> Shido will Make Japan Great Again 2016!!!!


End file.
